Love at first bite
by The White Wolf named Alex
Summary: SFC: Takes place after ending #3. After rejoining Star Wolf, Krystal finds comfort in the arms of a new guy. But he’s not what he appears to be. Contains blood, romance, and violence.
1. Chapter I Welcome aboard!

**Love at first bite.**

SFC: Takes place after ending #3. After rejoining Star Wolf, Krystal finds comfort in the arms of a new guy. But he's not what he appears to be. Contains blood, romance, and violence.

**Chapter I (Welcome aboard!)**

Note: The Characters Maya Caudill and Kai Wallins (modeled after Diamond Van Raiden, created by Ax25 on deviantart) belong to me and can be used with my permission.

"Krystal," desperate Fox McCloud said to Krystal, who was in her quarters, packing her bags, "Please don't go."

Fox had booted Krystal off the team, for her own safety, which she took very offensive. Fox had promised her many good things, like love, trust, respect, and most of all, a family. But all those promises were broken the instant Fox kicked Krystal off the team.

"FORGET IT, FOX." Fox heard Krystal shout through her quarter's door.

Then the door opened, a very hurt vixen came out, carrying some luggage bags in her paws.

"YOU AND I ARE THROUGH." She shouted. "I'm going back to Star Wolf."

Before Fox could say anything else, Krystal headed down to the Great Fox's hangar, got in her ship, and took off, leaving a stunned Fox McCloud to just stand in front of his former lover's quarters and fall into depression.

Out in space, Krystal flew her fighter in search of Panther Caruso and Star Wolf.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Lylat system, Wolf O' Donnell, leader of the Star Wolf team, flew his wolfen from Aquas. During a mission, he had just received word, from Leon, that some new visitors, from Katina, had just arrived into Star Wolf's space station, which will help defeat Star Fox once and for all.

"I'll be right there, Leon." Wolf said through his helmet communicator.

He deactivated his communicator, then steered his ship out of Aqua's atmosphere. Seconds later, he was way up in space and for his home base.

_"Whoever wants to see me," _Wolf thought as he flew ship into his space station and landed in the hangar, _"better be quick cause I've got other things to do."_

Waiting, for Wolf, in the hangar was Leon. Panther left the team, a month ago, to become a solo bounty hunter.

"Well, it's about time you showed up, Wolf." he said as Wolf emerged from his ship.

"Leon," Wolf said, "Where's our guests?"

"In the lounge." he replied, jerking his head towards the hangar door. "The guest insisted you and I come see her."

They left the hangar and headed down to the space station's lounge. There a young and handsome, white vulpine/white lupine, as well as a young and beautiful white-vixen, were sitting at a table, enjoying a bottle of tequila and a salt shaker.

Wolf gulped nervously as he approached the couple.

"Excuse me," he said to the couple, "which one of you two wanted to see me?"

"I'll do the talking, dear," the she-wolf said to the wolf/fox combo, who calmly nodded his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you Lord O' Donnell?" The she-wolf asked Wolf.

"Yea!" Wolf replied with a smirk. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maya Caudill," the she-wolf replied. "This is my son, Kai Wallins."

Wolf shook paws with them, and then introduced then to Leon. Maya, who was slim-weighted, was wearing a white-furred coat with white sparkling golden glitter woven on it. Kai was wearing a blue pair of jeans, a dark-blue, light-weight jacket, and a tight, sleeveless black t-shirt. He was athletically built, and had a small, white sparkling earring in his left ear. To finish off his handsome looks, which always got the girl, Kai had long, snowy-white hair, pulled back in a ponytail, which reached, past his shoulder blades. He had a fringe that covered his right eye.

"How can you help us, Ms. Maya?" Leon asked.

Wolf turned to Leon and gave him an angry look.

"I'll ask the questions, Leon." he snapped.

Kai slyly raised an eyebrow the instant he heard the remark.

_"Tough guy." _he thought as he took another sip of his drink. _"He'd be perfect for us."_

"What can ya'll do?" Wolf asked Maya and Jackson.

"Well, my lord." Maya replied as she and Jackson got up and faced them. "Me and my son are wanted criminals, exiled from our planet Katrina."

"I'm wanted for robbing hundreds of banks." Maya replied.

"And I'm wanted for stealing military weapons." Kai added.

"And to finish answering question, my lord," Maya continued, "my son and I are expert pilots."

"Really?" Wolf asked with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed.

"Yes we are." She replied with paws on her hips. "Care to see a demonstration of our skills?"

"We'd love to, ma'am." Wolf replied slyly.

Eager to see some new flying skills, Wolf and Leon led Maya and Jackson down to Wolf's simulator room.

Fifteen minutes later, Maya and Kai ended the simulator program and approached Wolf, who looked very impressed himself.

"Well, my lord," Kai said to Wolf in the simulator's control room, "are we in or not?"

"You and your mother's flying performances left me with a big decision." He replied with a finger on his chin. "I'll discuss it with Leon and tell you the decision in the morning."

"In the meantime, Ms Maya," Wolf continued, "We'll show you two to your quarters."

"How generous, my lord." The young wolf replied with a sly grin as they left the control room.

After letting them collect their things from their fighters, Maya and Kai were deposited at their separate quarters, which were on the third corridor. Both rooms had large, four-posters beds with white-satin sheets and soft pillows. Hanging from the posters were satin-curtains. The bureau draws, which were next to the beds, were made of smooth wood. And on top of the drawers was a large, round mirror. Right across from the beds was a brown, entertainment center, with television set behind its closed doors.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Wallins?" Leon asked as they entered Kai's quarters.

"No thanks." Kai replied kindly. "I can handle it."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Leon left the room, leaving him alone to unpack his bags. He had just received word, from Wolf, that Krystal is coming back to Star Wolf.

Later that night, after dinner, while Wolf and Leon were waiting for Krystal to land her ship in the hangar, Maya stared out of her window of her quarters, wearing her silk-white pajamas, with two of the bottom buttons unbuttoned. Her long, snowy-white hair flowed freely down her back. She held a glass of red wine in her right paw.

"Yea, girl." Maya said to herself as she took a sip of red wine. "Soon, Lylat will be ours."

Maya finished this with an evil grin as her blood-red eyes (which her son shared) glowed. She finished her wine and went to bed.

**End of Chapter I**

**What do ya think? Positive or negative reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter II Who are you?

**Love at First Bite**

**Chapter II**

**Who Are You?**

The next day, Kai woke up around 9:30 am. Last night, before going to bed, he had a few drinks by himself. But unlike most guys who would have had a hangover the morning after, Kai felt no pain.

After taking a shower, after which pulling his long white hair into a ponytail, he grabbed his flight jacket, and went down to the kitchen.

Star Wolf leader, Commander Wolf O'Donnell and team member Leon were already there fixing breakfast for themselves, as well as the entire team.

"Good morning, My Lord." Kai greeted the wolf as he entered the room.

"Morning, Kai." Wolf replied as he flipped a couple of pancakes. "Please, just call me Wolf."

Kai nodded.

"That's exactly what we're suppose to call you," a quiet voice from behind was heard to say.

As Kai turned, he saw his mother, Maya, sitting at the table, sipping coffee and read a newspaper she had borrowed from Leon.

With a small smile, Kai poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the table.

"Good morning, Mom." He greeted her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her right cheek.

"Good morning, Kai." Maya replied, returning the same things to Kai.

Just then, a yawning Krystal entered the kitchen, still wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Last night, she had come to terms with the fact Panther was no longer a member of Star Wolf.

"Good morning, everyone." Krystal greeted sullenly.

"Morning," Wolf replied as he prepared a cup of coffee.

Wolf stopped stirring his coffee and turned to Maya and Kai, who were sitting together at the table. Then he introduced them to Krystal, who shook paws with them.

Kai, however, had a romantic twinkle in his left eye the instant he shook paws with her.

Later that evening, after receiving official word from Wolf that he and his mother were the newest team members of Star Wolf, Kai walked down to the third corridor to explore the rest of entire space station.

As he entered into the corridor, he met Krystal, who quietly past him.

"Hmm," Kai thought as he turned to follow her, "I wonder what's wrong with her."

In an attempt to get an answer, Kai continued to following Krystal down the corridor, but managed to hide, whenever she looked behind her.

A few minutes later, as she entered the space station's lounge, she sat down at an empty table and continued contemplating her new life as a returning member of Star Wolf - minus Panther. She dreaded the fact she had to prove her loyalty and military skills to this new command, but she knew returning to Star Fox was definitely out of the question.

As she ordered a drink, Kai entered the room, and approached her table.

"Hello, he greeted Krystal, warmly.

As she looked up at him, she could see immediately, he was the member who was following her in the corridor a few minutes ago. Looking at him, she could see he was a Wolfox, and a big one. Standing at 6'5" ft, Krystal could also tell he was a full 240 lbs of muscle.

"Hello, " Krystal answered. "Kai, right?"

With a small smile, he nodded his head.

"May I join you?" he asked politely.

"Go ahead." Krystal replied, tapping the table with her fingers. "I thought I heard somebody following me."

"Yep, that was me." Kai replied as he sat down, across from her.

"And your reason being?" she asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I noticed you had a distressed look on your face, as you walked past." Kai replied. "So I followed you here."

"How gallant, and you were wondering why I was a lady in distress," Krystal sarcastically asked.

"Yes I was," he replied, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"That's very sweet of you, Kai." Krystal said with a sniff.

"What brought your to this command?" Kai asked Krystal curiously.

Looking at him, Krystal replied, "Time for a change of scenery.

"That's good to hear." Kai said with a little relief, "I thought maybe you were booted off.

The astonished look from Krystal's face, made him regret that last comment. Just as he was about to begin back peddling, a voice spoke from behind.

"Kai, Krystal." Maya said.

"Yes, ma'am." Kai replied, as Krystal looked up, immediately recognizing the white vixen she had met earlier in the day.

"We've just been assigned our first mission." Maya replied. "Wolf wants all of us on the squad room right now."

Together, they left the lounge.

In the squad room, Wolf was waiting to begin briefing his crew. The three sat down at the long table with the Leon. Wolf began to fill in his team members in on the mission's detail.

A cryptic message had just been received informing the command of a small group of fighters who were about to attack Star Wolf's base on Fortuna.

"Star Fox again?" Leon asked.

"No," Wolf replied, "It's a group of renegades."  
The group entered the hanger and took off in their fighter jets, Wolfens. Because they all jumped into hyperspace, it only took them 7.36 seconds to arrive at Fortuna. Once they engaged into battle, it didn't take long to force the ill-equipped rebels to flee without much incident. One fighter got on Krystal's tail. But Kai was able to pull up in time and blast the enemy fighter out of the fight. The rest of the battle was effortless, and Wolf and his team emerged victorious.

Feeling exuberant, they headed back for the space station.

"Kai!" Krystal said over her communicator. "Thanks for jumping in there for me."

"Anytime, Krystal." Kai replied as he glanced out of the front window of his fighter. There was no reflection in the darkened glass.

**End of Chapter II**


End file.
